tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
Reb00t (July 10, 2013)
23:21 BatmanBaleLover c669db6b@gateway/web/freenode/ip.198.105.219.107 has joined #tdwiki-chat 23:21 Hello. 23:22 <@numbuhthreefan> Hai Bruce 23:24 Bale 23:24 I know what you are. 23:24 Do you know WHO I AM? 23:24 :| 23:24 who doesnt 23:24 lol 23:25 K. 23:25 You're damn right 23:25 I own the damn place 23:25 ;p 23:25 cool 23:26 Now pay close attention and I will only say this once. 23:26 BarBar ~BarBar@46.121.217.223 has quit Public PJIRC @ http://pjirc.viper007bond.com/ 23:26 BAR 23:26 PAY ATTENTION. >.> 23:27 he left. 23:27 anyways, continue TDF 23:27 Are you paying attention Bale? 23:28 to what ? :P 23:28 ... ::| 23:28 TDF, need a desk? 23:28 Bale 23:29 Your goal is to be a rollback, right? 23:29 No. 23:29 What do you mean no? 23:29 My goal isn't going to be a rollback, son. 23:29 You have mentioned it many times. 23:30 Please be honest 23:30 look 23:30 if Webkinz really told you to mock me by these things 23:30 Don't you dare call me son. 23:30 I leave this IRC. 23:30 ...... 23:30 WM didn't tell me anything 23:30 I don't like WM. :| 23:30 and bye. 23:30 I don't TALK to WM. 23:30 I don't want any Rb. 23:30 any admin 23:30 any b-crat 23:30 or whatever 23:30 Yeah 23:30 TDF hates my guts. 23:30 :| 23:31 We established that. 23:31 ._/ 23:31 I am talking to you because I am kind of tired of your attitude. @Bale 23:31 brb 23:31 Bale, please be honest 23:31 and i am honest. 23:31 from deep of my heart. 23:31 Actually 23:31 Let me be honest for a minute 23:31 No, i don't wanna wish to become Rollback. 23:32 We are ALL sick of your attitude. I'm saying this as your friend, this has got to stop. 23:32 Look 23:32 I'm nice to everyone. 23:32 I love eveyone. 23:32 *every 23:33 and i care about every of my friend. 23:33 Then stop being so condensending with your "rebooting" and "laughs" 23:33 <@numbuhthreefan> Bale I have a screenshot of you literally asking me of when you will be RB. ._. 23:33 ... 23:33 it was before. 23:34 @N3 23:34 People want to like you, but it is impssoble when you are acting like this. 23:34 <@numbuhthreefan> this is interesting 23:34 I'm gonna go. 23:34 <@numbuhthreefan> No 23:34 Wait 23:34 honestly 23:34 chat is better than IRc. 23:34 <@numbuhthreefan> let's talk about something else 23:34 You are going to hear this no matter what 23:34 what ? @TDF 23:34 like ? 23:34 Bale, why don't you let TDF finish? 23:35 <@numbuhthreefan> Yeah 23:35 ok 23:35 he tell a lot 23:35 but 23:35 Everything he says is from WM. 23:35 Then let him continue. He is clearly trying to get something across to you. 23:35 Bale. 23:35 I seriously don't like WM 23:35 WM just denied this. I know for a fact TDF and WM don't like each other. TDF finds WM annoying and vice-versa. 23:35 <@numbuhthreefan> omg wut? @Bale 23:35 <@numbuhthreefan> :/ 23:35 I barely talk to him 23:35 ... 23:35 Honestly 23:36 I want to say this for last time ever 23:36 <@numbuhthreefan> Ok 23:36 I don't wish and dream of becoming RB or any staff anymore. 23:36 But you just told N3 a few hours ago you did. 23:36 How can you just change your mind in a few hours? 23:36 ... 23:37 bye. 23:37 No. 23:37 You can't just leave 23:37 You will hear this no matter what 23:37 Bale, you can choose to run away like a coward or hear this like a man. 23:37 Next time you come in I will continue if you don't listen now. 23:37 and if i listen 23:37 ? 23:37 You'll get some much needed advice. 23:38 and then ? 23:38 OMG. IT'S THE GUY AGAIN 23:38 <@numbuhthreefan> Yeah you'll get advice. 23:38 KAWASAKI! :-O 23:38 WM please be quiet. 23:38 K, brb 23:38 You've done enough 23:38 >.> 23:38 <@numbuhthreefan> :| 23:38 It will help you in the long run. @Bale 23:38 Bigez ~Bigez@pool-108-52-91-48.phlapa.fios.verizon.net has joined #tdwiki-chat 23:38 mode/#tdwiki-chat Bigez by ChanServ 23:38 I strongly dislike you. -_-' 23:39 <@numbuhthreefan> Rude much TDF 23:39 Bigez, remain silent. 23:39 There is something occurring. 23:39 N3, TDF was trying to get his point across. 23:39 Not everything is rude, aha. 23:39 <@Bigez> HULLO EVERYONE I AM BIGEZ 23:39 <@numbuhthreefan> oh 23:39 Let him finish. :) 23:39 <@numbuhthreefan> kk 23:39 am i like Wreck-it Ralph of this wiki ? 23:39 just saying 23:39 like 23:39 But instead, you choose to be stubborn and not listen to me just like you don't listen to the others or the rules. 23:39 This isn't a movie, this is real life. @Bale 23:39 We are not just picking on you 23:40 We are making a legitment point 23:41 Instead of referencing movies all the time, why don't you focus on being a more pleasent person, instead of someone that is cocky. 23:42 look 23:42 just tell what you need. 23:42 and let me go. 23:42 So are you going to take ANY of that advice? 23:42 Or are you just going to keep on thinking you are above everyone else? 23:42 Yes. 23:43 but 23:43 I don't think i'm more or better than anyone else 23:43 im like everyone else 23:43 we're users 23:43 we're family 23:43 Well you seem to think you are above everyone else. 23:43 or i dunno 23:43 we're like, ummm, frends 23:43 NO. 23:43 :| 23:43 It comes across like that Bale, ask anyone. 23:43 and that everyone is all who come to IRC a lot. 23:44 all staff 23:44 and some of old user 23:44 *users 23:44 Stop targarting the staff. 23:44 look 23:44 i'm gonna go now. 23:44 I am not staff am I? 23:44 Just tell me your advices. 23:44 Okay fine, continue to have no friends on here and make no progres. 23:44 no, but you're one of the old users. 23:44 That was the advice. 23:44 look 23:44 As i said before... 23:44 So? You think we are all just ganging up on you? 23:45 We are trying to give you advice and you shove it in our face? 23:45 i'd like to be friends with everyone. 23:45 and 23:45 Just leave you are a waste of my time. 23:45 I want everyone have respect to me, as their friends. 23:45 fine 23:45 You never will have that if you keep going the way you are. 23:45 Bye. 23:45 just tell me please. 23:45 TDF 23:45 ....I told you the advice. 23:45 I 23:45 That was it. 23:45 listen 23:45 but you know what 23:46 Okay you listened, now do that. 23:46 Better yourself. 23:46 And get that respect. 23:46 ok 23:46 you're right. 23:47 and 23:47 I just want thing from any people here 23:47 *one 23:47 and one thing more. 23:48 Whats the one thing you want? 23:48 Respect? 23:48 You are going to have to earn it. 23:48 BatmanBaleLover c669db6b@gateway/web/freenode/ip.198.105.219.107 has quit Page closed Category:Content Category:Reb00t